


Of Cookies, Guilt And The Cuddles To Make It All Better

by Marinia



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: And Accidentally Hurt Patton In The Process, Blushing Roman, Canon Compliant, Caring Patton, Disney Songs, Emotionally Stunted Logan, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Bakes, Morality | Patton Sanders Tries, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Patton Deserves A Second Cookie, Patton Is Chubby, ROYALITY FLUFF, Roman Has Long Hair, Roman Is There To Catch Him Though, Roman has freckles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Virgil Poorly Deals With Thomas Kind Of Being Scared Of Him Again, You can fight me on that, and fails, bold of you to assume i'd write roman without making him serenade his love via disney songs, he tries, sunshine ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinia/pseuds/Marinia
Summary: (There may also be some kisses.)After the confrontation with Remus, Patton is baking.After the confrontation with Remus, Patton is trying to make up for his mistakes.After the confrontation with Remus, Roman is there to hold him.





	Of Cookies, Guilt And The Cuddles To Make It All Better

**Author's Note:**

> Basically an excuse to write some sunshine ship fluff, and also my first dabble into canon compliant fic in a while! 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy, comments are love <3

Patton still stood in the kitchen, the latest encounter with the Duke, and the revelations about his own _dreadful_ behavior leaving him troubled and his hands itching to do something. To make up for his mistakes, to win the other’s forgiveness-

He took a deep breath, four seconds in, waiting for seven to pass, and exhaling for eight, like Virgil had taught him, like he'd repeated to his shadowling so many times, like said shadowling had softly told him just as often.

He looked at the cookie dough, relieved to have chosen such an easy recipe. A sponge cake would've already turned too dense with his mindless stirring, and he always hated throwing away a batch. Patton went through the motions, cutting up dark chocolate, mixing it in, stealing a few- no more than nine! - spoonfuls of batter out of the bowl, before scooping the dough with his ice cream scoop, sometimes stealing a bite, again and again, the heavy taste of chocolate easing the tightness around his heart, until the bowl was empty.

When he put the baking tray into the oven, there weren't as many cookies on it as the recipe said, and Patton was feeling warmer than before, going to pick a few plates. His steps were light. 

One plate for Thomas, white with a sun in the middle and a rainbow around the sides.

One for Logan, with stars on the dark blue ceramic. He sorted out their _Sherlocked_ mug as well. Logan had been so useful to Thomas. He deserved the treat more than anyone. Certainly, more than him. His stomach felt heavy at the thought, the rich chocolate-y taste being stained by that of upcoming bile.

Logan had been so good to Thomas, had helped him so much, while all Patton could do-

He picked two more plates: a big, pink spider in the middle of Virgil’s, and golden swirls and pretty roses on Roman’s. They landed on the counter with a clatter. His hands were shaking. He shook his head.

He'd make his mistake up to them, would care for the others, and he would feel well again. He would feel deserving again.

He spent the little time he had, before his cat-eared egg timer would demand he take the cookies out of the oven, with his eyes closed, looking through Thomas's eyes.

His kiddo was on the couch, cuddled up with Joan and Terrence, Steven Universe running. An early episode, before all the serious stuff happened. Just silly fun. Patton managed to be sucked in in just a few minutes, the show he'd binged through the night so many times as comforting to him now as it was then.

He flinched when the timer went off. The illusion fell away, Thomas involuntarily startled against Terrence, making all three of them laugh. Joan made some crude joke or other- When Patton got the cookies out, they weren’t burned, but definitely _crispy_. He just loved it when Thomas spent time with his friends! It made him feel all warm and soft inside, like flying, like his heart was wrapped in a fluffy blanket in front of a fire place, nothing wrong and everything just right!

His smile was almost earnest when he put Logan’s mug under their coffeemaker, sorting the cookies onto the different plates, making sure everyone had the same, that no one will get less cookies than the other, except for Thomas, who has guests to treat.

He got his host’s plate first, putting it on the kitchen table, making sure to go unnoticed by Joan and Terrence, leaving nothing but a blue, heart shaped sticky note with a grinning cat smiley on it. Thomas would find it the next time he got snacks for his friends, and they'd have an even nicer evening, and Thomas would feel cared for and good, not guilty and jittery.

Logan was next, coffee and a cookie plate, precariously balanced. Patton knocked on his fellow Side’s door with his foot, smiling up at the other side when he opened it.

"Hey Logan! I thought you might want some sweets after reigning Remus in today, he's not too _cookie cutter_ a guy!" He laughed, pushing the plate towards Logan, and his eye roll seemed almost fond. If he believed in it _really_ hard.

"Patton, you know that such biscuits have little to no nutritional value, not to mention how much of a detriment the crumbs can be to a clean and tidy workspace-"

"Coffee?" Patton asked, before Logan could go on with his tirade. His voice was a bit too high, oh dear, he was just glad it was Logan he was with.

"Yes, thank you." Logan took the cup, voice mild, he seemed almost sheepish. His expression softened even more as he drank a bit, the set to his shoulders losing some of its chronic tension. "Are you well? I understand the confrontation earlier today left you a bit... 'off', so to say."

"Oh yes, I'm all right, you- you really showed him!" Patton’s voice was still a bit 'off', so to say. Logan didn’t seem to notice, his forehead crinkling at Patton’s words.

"Not really, no. I only reigned in the excessive amount of worry you displayed in response to his ridiculous antics."

Patton tried not to shrink into himself. "Ah, yeah, sure, thank you Logan, that... was really nice of you."

"You're quite welcome, Patton."

Patton hummed, muttered some excuse to get away, smile straining. Logan didn't notice. Of course. The door shut, and he was relieved.

He knocked on Virgil's door next, halfway hoping he'd open up and see right through him. They were the bestest, dynamic-est duo in the entire Thomas-sphere after all!

The door stayed closed.

"Virge? Virgie? It's Patton!”

No response.

“I've got cookies!"

No response.

Patton swallowed back a scream."I- I'll just leave them here, okay?"

No response.

He left the cookies. He tried not to cry.

Virgil didn't even want to _see_ him anymore. He was probably angry. Patton should've known better, after all. Should've been able to help Virgil, calm him down- but no. No, he'd just been so upset, so worried, so scared for Thomas... And all for nothing. Less than nothing.

He saw the bright lights under Roman's door, and almost sagged with relief.

He didn't even bother to knock, pulling open the door, sneaking in on knitted socks. Roman sat on the floor, spread on some throw pillows and beanbags, all of them in candy colors, some of them embroidered with gold, some just plain, but Patton didn't pay them much attention.

He sat down next to Roman, who looked up when he heard him, lightly cringing at the sudden movements of his head.

Patton cooed in sympathy, setting the cookie plate down and going to touch Roman’s head, gently tracing the goose egg on the back of his head.

"What's your verdict, love?" Roman smiled softly, his head bent to let Patton work, and Patton hummed, turning Roman around so he sat with his back to Patton’s chest, pressing a kiss to the side of his head.

"Lots of love and hugs," he declared, one hand going to circle Roman's waist, pulling him closer, so he could bury his face in his neck. Roman chuckled, leaning into the touch, when he noticed how cold Patton felt. As cold as the others, when he was usually so warm, warm as the sun, warm as a cozy fire.

He gently sat up, turning around to look at Patton, a decisive curl to his mouth. Before Patton could think to ask what he was doing, already missing the warmth he’d seeped up from Roman, strong arms encircled his waist, and he was securely placed in Roman's lap. He blushed, pressing a kiss to Roman's nose, more than happy to be there.

"This is a much better position for me to receive all he affection my poor, bruised ego requires, don’t you think?" Roman teased, faux grand, his eyes so soft and so warm, infectious in their love.

Patton giggled, nodding. "Oh yes, I wouldn't want my Prince to be in painhis now." His hands were entangled behind Roman’s neck, playing with the hair flowing down his back, scratching his scalp, watching his Prince melt. He pressed another kiss to the edge of Roman's mouth, and then Roman kissed him on the lips, more a touching of smiles than a kiss.

Patton melted too, then. Like hot tin.

Roman leant back until they were both laying on the ground of pillows and beanbags. Patton laid on top of him, their legs entangled. Roman ran his hands over Patton’s back and Patton braided Roman's hair.

Patton loved being in the mind if only for how it allowed them to be fully themselves, instead of fitting into Thomas’s body.

He was smaller and softer and bigger, perfect for cuddling and caretaking and even better for Roman to pick up and shower with kisses. His Prince was taller, absolutely covered with the freckles Patton had tried to count so often, and strong as a ~~Gryffindor~~ lion. But most notably, his hair was bright red and curly, not unlike Merida's, and just as long. So long he mostly wore it in a bun when working, messy and cute and stunning. Long enough that Patton could play with it, run his fingers through it or braid it while Roman would happily hum Disney tunes, or just outright fall asleep if he happened to scratch his scalp. That, or he’d purr like a satisfied housecat.

Patton adored it more than he could say, simply playing with the hair making him feel at peace, watching Roman trust him so much, be so at ease with him making his heart feel full, almost bursting.

Roman ended up with a gorgeous herringbone braid, and Patton soft as Crofters jelly where he laid on top of Roman. He smiled as he watched Roman. Roman, who was still humming Disney songs, who was softly singing, who was so beautiful, and Roman caught his eyes, gaze growing slightly playful, his arms still circled around Patton’s waist squeezing him softly.

 _"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream..."_ Roman's voice was smooth, even as he couldn't quite manage to hold the notes, the bump on his head taking its toll. Or maybe he was just too relaxed to care, felt too comfortable to be striving for perfection in every move.

Either way, the way Patton giggled, it ensured he'd keep singing. He'd sing until he was hoarse and his voice was gone, if his sun would keep shining soexample brightly. 

_"But if I know you, I know what you'll do~"_ Roman cupped Patton’s cheek as the other leant his head on his hands, his heart leaning into the touch as he chimed in.

 _"You'll love me at once,"_ he sang, not quite in tune, not perfect or even good, but Roman didn't even notice, too occupied watching Patton, as the other scooted closer to him, his mouth clicking shut as Patton continued. _"The way you did, once upon a dream... "_ A kiss, pressed against Roman's lips, the prince blushing behind all his freckles, the two of them giggling and happy, the trials and tribulations of the day forgotten.

Patton could swear he heard the last lines of the song echoing from nowhere, but he didn't pay much attention to it, too busy trying to kiss each and every freckle on Roman's face between bouts of laughter from them both.

He didn’t quite succeed, still missed some between their giggles and their kisses and their giddiness, but he would next time, he was sure of it.


End file.
